Mario Character Song
by iloveprincessrosalina15
Summary: A collection of songs . Requests welcome!
1. The Show Must Go On by MandoPony

Ch 1 : The Show Must Go On by MandoPony

Opening verse:

Madison Star and Skyler Star :ooh, la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la... ooh la la la, 1 2 3 4!

Verse 1:

Madison Star: There was a full moon in the sky, we met a brand new robot freind

at first he seemed a little shy, He would not play pretened...

He sang just fine and played in time but did not look the part...

so we lovingly decided to give him a brand new start!

Chrous:

Isabel Verducci : No matter what we say or do, its never up to me or you!

we smile now and sing a cheer!

The show must go on! The show must go on!

Never fear! The show, will, go, ON!

2nd verse opening:

Skyler Star : ha ha ha... HA HA HA! were going to have so much fun together! its going to be a real party!

verse 2:

Katelyn Diamond : we removed his squishy casing to keep his circuit's safe an sound.

and ended up replacing it with scrap's that we had found!

BUT, what a shame! (a crying shame)

Our freind was in a world of pain!

oh, we tried to fix him up, but it was all in vain!

Chorus:

Madison Star :No matter what we say or do!

It's never up to me or you!

we smile now and sing a cheer!

The show must go on! The show must go on!

never fear! The show, will, go, ON!

Verse 3:

Isabel Verducci : We just dont know what went wrong, we tried to get along!

But our new robot's freind's... POWER FADED!

We did our best to fix! to fix our guest! We hated to see him so desstressed!

We said farewell and had him... Ter Mi Nated!

Verse 4:

Katelyn Diamond : every toy eventaully break's, every battery fade's and drain's...

even the tieneist little mistake's can leave behind the messiest state's.

We know that will be alright although he didnt survive the night...

Through the pain, And Through The Tear's...

THE SHOW GOES ON FOR YEARS AND YEAR'S!

Chrorus:

Madison Star and Skyler Star : NO MATTER WHAT WE SAY OR DO!

ITS NEVER UP TO ME OR YOU!

WE SMILE NOW AND SING A CHEER!

The show must go on! The show must go on!


	2. Survive The Night by MandoPony

Ch 2 : Survive The Night by MandoPony

Lyrics:

Madison Star and Skyler Star : Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as

you survive the night

Mario Mario : Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

Princess Rosalina Star : Hey there!

How ya doin'?

Nice to meet you, are you new in town?

Don't think i've seen you before,

It's great to see new faces around!

And if you like it,

i can give a tou

Of our enchanting wonderland,

New and improved without the doors!

There's no escape but then,

Who would wanna leave?

It's a fantastical paradise,

And it's not, make-believe!

I'm so glad to have an other member of the band,

You're one of us now,

So let me take you by the hand!

BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY?

WITH MY ROBOTIC EYE?

I THINK I SEE A BIT OF FLESH INSIDE THE NEW GUY!

MAYBE HE ISN'T EVERYTHING THAT HE SEEMS...

TIME TO INVESTIGATE

WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS!

Princess Rosalina Star and Mario Mario : Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

Madison Star :Forgive me for being suspecious,

Mischief's not on my brain

We're programmed to be pragmatic

If someone messes with the mainframe

It's not that we don't tryst you,

We do!

( We love you, too )

It's just that, here's at Freddy's,

...We have a few rules

Isabel Verducci : AND IF YOU BREAK THEM,

WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU

LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS

WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU

AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGE PARTS

Now, you wouldn't want that,

And frankly, neither would i.

But sometimed to do some good

You've gotta be

The bad guy!

Madison Star : IN THIS WORLD, WE PLAY

WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL STAY

AND WE WILL THROW A MOST

ELECTIFYING SOIRE'E

FORMAL ATTIRE ID REQUIRED

FOR YOU TO TAKE PART

YOU'VE GOT SOME SKIN THAT NEEDS

REMOVING BEFORE WE START...

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

Skyler Star : We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

Isabel Verducci and Skyler Star : You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

Princess Rosalina Star : Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night


	3. Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson

Ch 3 Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson

Peach and Princess Heaven :He drowns in his dreams

An exquisite extreme I know

He's as damned as he seems

And more heaven than a heart could hold

And if I try to save him

My whole world could cave in

It just ain't right

It just ain't right

[Chorus]

Madison and Skyler :Oh and I don't know

I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful

Or just a beautiful disaster

He's magic and myth

As strong as what I believe

A tragedy with

More damage than a soul should see

And do I try to change him

So hard not to blame him

Hold on tight

Hold on tight

[Chorus]

Rosalina, Daisy and Princess Amber:I'm longing for love and the logical

But he's only happy hysterical

I'm waiting for some kind of miracle

Waited so long

So long

He's soft to the touch

But frayed at the ends he breaks

He's never enough

And still he's more than I can take

Oh 'cause I don't know

I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful

Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster

Beautiful (Beautiful disaster)

Beautiful disaster


	4. Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson

Ch 4 :Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson/div

Princess Peach Anna Toadstool :Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could break away

[Chorus:]

Princess Amber Su Yueming :I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train

Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)

And breakaway

[Chorus]

Mona Matthews and Daisy Leann Srasa :Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging around revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but

Gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings

And I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway


	5. Just Gold by MandoPony

Ch 5 : Just Gold by Mandopony

Madison Catherine Star :Time for the main attraction The story must be told Time for a chain  
Reaction It never gets old. Some bots get satisfaction, breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions Some bots are just gold.

Isabel Haven Verducci : I'm not the bad guy, I'm just a bit surprising. It's not worth losing  
Sleep, It's not worth analyzing. There was a time, no so long ago at all I  
Was just like you... can you hear my call? Now I'm poppin' here, over there,  
I'll be checkin' in, but you'll never be aware! In the beginning I kept a  
Keen eye on the state of affairs with the new guy. Now I got a new gig (let  
Me know if you dig) Aint goin' home, so I better go big. Just gotta glance  
On the camera 2B. Then you get a little surprise... IT'S ME!

Madison Star and Isabel Verducci :You may say I'm breaking your mind... In my opinion, you're much too kind.

Skyler Katie Star :Time for the main attraction The story must be told Time for a chain  
Reaction It never gets old. Some bots get satisfaction, breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions Some bots are just gold.

Katelyn Diamond : You did a good job, watching those little screens it warms my servos and  
Circuits to hear some fresh screams. But don't get me wrong, you were very  
Brave! When faced with friendly singing animals, you never caved!

Princess Heaven :I finished training, done explaining no more facts are left remaining now  
You know the gist of it. Your a perfect fit! I don't want to here no more  
Complaining!

Princess Amber Su Yueming :I'm passing down this golden opportunity, eternal scrap yard immunity. Take  
It with pride, and enjoy the ride! You'll forever be part of this community


	6. The Living Tombstone by The Livin

Ch 6 : The Living Tombstone by The Living Tombstone

Verse 1

Mona Matthews : We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite.

Newcomers to play with us.

For many years we've been all alone.

We're forced to be still and play the same songs we know since the day.

An Imposter toke our life away.

Now we're stuck here to decay!

Chorus

Pauline Verducci : Please let us get in!

Don't lock us away!

We're not like what your thinking!

We're poor little souls.

Who have lost control.

And we're forced to take that role.

We've been all alone.

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987!

Join us, be our friend!

Or just be stuck and defend.

After all you only got...

Five Nights at Freddy's!

Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it.

Why do you want to stay?

Five Nights at Freddy's!

Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it.

Why do want to stay?

Five Nights at Freddy's!

Verse 2

Madison Catherine Star and Shulk Witwicky : We're really quite surprise.

We get to see you another night.

You should have looked for another job.

You should have said to this place goodbye.

Its like there is so much more.

Maybe you've been in this place before.

We remember a face like yours.

You seem acquainted with those doors.

Chorus

Pauline Verducci and Jessica Koopa : Please let us get in!

Don't lock us away!

We're not like what your thinking!

We're poor little souls.

Who have lost control.

And we're forced to take that role.

We've been all alone

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987!

Join us, be our friend!

Or just be stuck and defend.

After all you only got...

Five Nights at Freddy's!

Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it.

Why do you want to stay?

Five Nights at Freddy's!

Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it.

Why do want to stay?

Five Nights at Freddy's!

AAAAAAAAAAAAH!


	7. Welcome to Freddy's by Madame Macabre

Ch 7 :Welcome to Freddy's by Madame Macabre

Freddy (Madison Star) : Hey everyone, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! So let's  
Strike up the band!  
Freddy: 1... 2... (Kill me)  
Freddy: Is everyone enjoying some delicious (delicious flesh) pizza?

Skyler Star : I can see you there, warmth and life why don't you share?  
It's been many years stuck here living with our fears.  
Please do pardon me, I can't help it, can't you see?  
In this misery, you can join our family.  
Why'd you lock the door? Don't you like us anymore?  
This game's lots of fun, you look funny when you run.  
Eyes up on the wall, well that's just no fun at all.  
Watching us in there, using cameras hardly seems fair

Isabel Verducci : Stalking hallways, getting closer  
Got you now, it's nearly over  
Found your blind spot, lurking within  
Sooner or later we'll get in  
Careful not to waste your power  
You've still got to last an hour  
I can hear your heart pound heavy  
Here we come I hope you're ready

Princess Rosalina Lynn Star : Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear  
Pray that those doors hold steady  
As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn.  
Can you last five nights at freddy's?

Mario Mario Star : They don't let us out, all the people scream and shout.  
After they go home, that is when they let us roam.  
Once we got a taste, but they shut us down in haste.  
Called us things of hell, blamed it on the rotting smell  
Who's that on the phone? You're supposed to be alone.  
You're not playing fair, we'll just have to break in there  
You can join the crew, we have got a suit for you  
With you I'll confide, it's no use to run and hide.

Princess Amber Su Yueming :Stalking hallways, getting closer  
Got you now, it's nearly over  
Found your blind spot, lurking within  
Sooner or later we'll get in  
Careful not to waste your power  
You've still got to last an hour  
I can hear your heart pound heavy  
Here we come I hope you're ready

Madison Star :Why'd you come back here? You should have fled dear.  
Pray that those doors hold steady  
You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre  
Can you last five nights at freddy's?

Freddy ( Princess Daisy Sarasa): Hey kids! Where do you think you're going?  
Foxy ( Katelyn Diamond): Aye! You'll be walking the plank for that!

Princess Amber Su Yueming :I just want to go home  
Don't want to be alone  
Please don't cry or scream out  
You won't ever get out

Salimah Yeager :Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear  
Pray that those doors hold steady  
As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn.  
Can you last five nights at freddy's?

Shulk Witwicky :Why'd you come back here? You should have fled dear.  
Pray that those doors hold steady  
You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre  
Can you last five nights at freddy's?

Foxy (Katelyn Diamond): What have we here?  
Chica (Teresa Sarasa): Wow! I sure am (kill them) am hungry! Let's eat!  
Freddy (Princess Aviva Bominable): Thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbear's! I'll see you next time.


	8. Battle Cry by Imagine Dragon

Ch 8 : Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons

Madison Star :Just one more time before I go

I'll let you know

That all this time I've been afraid

Wouldn't let it show

Nobody can save me now, no

Nobody can save me now

Stars are only visible in darkness

Fear is ever-changing and evolving

And I have been poisoned inside

But I, I feel so alive

Shulk Witwicky :Nobody can save me now

The king is crowned

It's do or die

Nobody can save me now

The only sound

Is the battle cry

Is the battle cry

Is the battle cry

Nobody can save me now

It's do or die...

Oh

Skyler Star :Nobody can save me now

The king is crowned

It's do or die

Nobody can save me now

The only sound

Is the battle cry

Is the battle cry

Is the battle cry

Isabel Verducci :Nobody can save me now

It's do or die...

Just one more time before I go

I'll let you know

That all this time I've been afraid

Wouldn't let it show

Nobody can save me now, no

Nobody can save me now


	9. Let It Go by Idina Menzel

Ch 9 :Let It Go by Idina Menzel

Alexia Sulkin :The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Princess Amber Su Yueming :Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care

What they're going to say

Madison Star :Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Princess Heaven :Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

Princess Aviva Bominable :My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!


	10. Live Life by Crush 40

Ch 10: Live Life by Crush 40

Princess Amber Su Yueming :Take a look inside your heart

What once seemed fair today

Tomorrow it may not

Just a walk or a journey

Don't stop reaching high

Don't let the time pass you by

So many ways that you can try to forget

So many ways you'll find you wake up to regret

Someday, one day, we'll say live life I know

Madison Star:Hold on, hold tight

Don't let go, don't lose sight

Feeling like the road

Is winding you on every turn

But there are lessons to learn

Take a look inside your heart

What once seemed impossible

Katelyn Diamond :Today is not

So many ways that you can try to forget

So many ways you'll find you wake up to regret

Someday, one day, we'll say live life I know

Sequoya Matthews :Hold on, hold tight

Don't let go, don't lose sight

Someday, one day, we'll say live life I know

Hold on, hold tight

Don't let go

I can't imagine, I can't imagine

Making it on your own

You've got inside, you've got it inside of you

So let it out

Princess Daisy Sarasa :Someday, one day, we'll say live life I know

Hold on, hold tight

Don't let go, don't lose sight

Someday, one day, we'll say live life I know

Hold on, hold tight

Don't let go, just live life

Live life

Don't let go

Live life

Live life


	11. Turning Over a New Leaf by Man

Ch 11 :Turning Over a New Leaf by MandoPony

Villager :Hop off a train

Into a new town

It's exactly what I needed

I can't explain

What I have found

But it's exactly where

I long to be

I'm in charge now

But I don't know how

The stars must have aligned

All these friendly faces

Erase any traces

Of worry from my mind

So it's time I turned over

A new leaf...

Isabelle :And if you say

That you're really here to stay

I can do my best to play my part

And give you the start you need

To succeed

And if you're unsure

I will be the cure

I will be here on the job

Waiting for you, loyal and true

Cause that's what friends do!

Villager :Now I know that

I'm bound to roam

Even though it pains me to leave this home

I gotta catch 'em all

And slide between worlds

I gotta smash my foes

And see the dreams of two plumbers unfurl

There's more to life

Than catching fish from the seas

I'm tired of weeds and getting

Stung by bees, so it's

Time to leave the mayor's chair

The truth really is I can't always be there

So it's time I turned over

A new leaf...

Isabelle :I hope you'll say

That you're coming back some day

I will do my best to fill your void

Me and Lloyd will try to scrape by

And if you're so sure

That you'll be fine alone

Then I will be too, waiting for you

Loyal and true

Cause that's what friends should do...

I've been away for so long

I wonder where he's gone

I wonder what they're (he's) doing right now

And now I find

That you're on my mind

So it's time I turned over

A new leaf...

Villager and Isabelle :I hope you'll say

That you're finally here to stay

(I'm finally here to stay!)

I'm so glad you're back in our little town

Without you around, nothing's been the same

But it's fine!

I always knew I'd (hoped you'd) change my (your) mind

Because I (you) knew I was waiting for you

Loyal and true...

That's what friends do!

It's what we do!

That's what friends do!


	12. Monster by Skillet

Ch 12: Monster by Skillet

[Verse:]

Meowser and Bowser :The secret side of me, I never let you see,

I keep it caged but I can't control it.

So stay away from me, the beast is ugly.

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it.

It's scratchin' on the walls, in the closet, in the halls.

It comes awake and I can't control it.

Hidin' under the bed, in my body, in my head.

Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Make it end.

[Chorus:]

Ludwig Von Koopa :I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin,

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun.

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster!

[Verse 2:]

Wendy O. Koopa and Jessica Koopa :My secret side I keep, hid under lock and key,

I keep it caged but I can't control it.

Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down,

Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Make it end!

[Chorus:]

Larry Koopa and Iggy Koopa :I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin,

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun,

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin,

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

[Hook:]

Wolfgang Amadeus Koopa :It's hidin in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp,

There's no escape for me,

It wants my soul, it wants my heart.

No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream,

Maybe it's inside of me.

Stop this monster!

[Bridge:]

Galileo Koopa and Voltaire Koopa Jr :I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin,

I must confess that

I feel like a monster!

[Chorus:]

Dry Bowser and Meowser :I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun.

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin,

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I'm gonna lose control, heres something radical,

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster.

I, I feel like a monster.

I, I feel like a monster.

I, I feel like a monster.

I, I feel like a monster.


	13. It's been so long by The Living Tombston

Ch 13 :It's been so long by The Living Tombstone

Verse 1

Madison Catherine Star :I dunno what I was thinking,

Leaving my child behind,

Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind

With all this anger, guilt and sadness,

Coming to haunt me forever,

I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river,

Is this revenge I am seeking,

Or seeking someone to avange me

Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free

Maybe I should chase and find

before they'll try to stop it

It won't be long before I'll become a puppet

Chorus

Daisy Leann Sarasa :It's been so long,

Since I last have seen my son

lost to this monster

to the man behind the slaughter

Since you've been gone

I've been singing this stupid song

So I could ponder

The sanity of your mother

Verse 2

Skyler Katie Star :I wish I lived in the present

With the gift of my past mistakes

But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes

Your sweet little eyes, your little smile,

is all I remember

Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper

Justification is killing me

But killing isn't justified

What happened to my son, I'm terrified

It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger,

I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there.

Chorus

Peach Anna Toadstool :It's been so long,

Since I last have seen my son

lost to this monster

to the man behind the slaughter

Since you've been gone

I've been singing this stupid song

So I could ponder

The sanity of your mother


	14. The Puppet By Gatopaint

Ch 14 :The Puppet By Gatopaint

Isabel Verducci :It's true, the real story

Now everyone knows who I am

Don't stop the music or

You'll see what I can do

With your soul

Katelyn Daimond :I didn't come here to tease you

I didn't come here to hear you cry

I need somebody to load up

The box that keeps me blind

I'm the guilty one behind

Madison Star :Those children look happy inside

Let me set your place

Around the others

You'll be alright

Pretty easy to think

Jessica Koopa :You could survive these 5 nights

The music has stopped so

Here I come to end your life

I didn't come here to tease you

I didn't come here to


	15. Cinderella's Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Ch 15 : Cinderella's Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo by Al Hoffman, Mack David, and Jerry Livingston

Alexia Sulkin :Fairy Godmother

Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Put 'em together and what have you got

bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

It'll do magic believe it or not

bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo

But the thingmabob that does the job is

bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Put 'em together and what have you got

bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi-boo


	16. The Bonnie Song By Groundbreaking

Ch 16 :The Bonnie Song By Groundbreaking

Madison Catherine Star :Hello my friend

Back so soon again?

It seems to me that you like our company

You play again

And it's usually me

To be the first disturbing being that you see

They tore me apart

They used me for parts

They took away my face

They took away my arm

No

Skyler Katie Star :It just isn't fair

The chicken and the bear

Even the fox didn't go through what I had to bare

My replacement is blue

It's got the latest tech too

All I have is my guitar

Let me play a song for you

(Guitar solo:D)

Princess Rosalina Star :Now with red glowing eyes

I'll be your demise

As my endoskeleton decides

My name's Bonnie

I'm the big purple bunny

I play guitar in a band

Don't you forget who I am

My replacement is blue

It's got the latest tech too

It's shiny and brand new

(Remix:D)

Mario Mario Star :Now with red glowing eyes

I'll be your demise

As my endoskeleton decides

They tore me apart

They used me for parts

They took away my face

They took away my arm

No

Madison Catherine Star :It just isn't fair

The chicken and the bear

Even the fox didn't go through what I had to bare

My replacement is blue

It's got the latest tech too

All I have is my guitar

Let me play a song for you


	17. Back Again By Groundbreaking

Character I own

Blake Wembley

Logan Wembley

Skyler Katie Star

Madison Catherine Star

Jessica Koopa

Katelyn Diamond

Isabel Verducci

Teresa Sarasa

Princess Heaven

Princess Amber Su Yueming

Sequoya Matthews

Ch 17 : Back Again By Groundbreaking

*Intro*

Logan Wembley :Hey now, back again!  
We may just write another check!  
You haven't met all of our friends,  
But this is now and that was then.

Torn apart,  
Put away,  
Broken down,  
deactivate.

That wont stop us anyway,  
You wont get out this time,  
No way!

Katelyn Diamond :No more doors, a  
and lots of room.  
And lots of us,  
and ONE of you!

Check those vents,  
and check those lights.  
Better wind that box or you'll be surprised!

Here we are,  
we're back again!  
But why does that check say '1987'?!  
Whats the past of the shady company?

Logan Wembley :Wear than mask to protect your life.  
Watch those cameras at 6 hours at a time...  
Tell me why...?

_Five nights at..._

Five nights at...

Five nights at...

Five nights at...

Five nights at...

Five nights at...

Five nights at...

Five Nights is back again.

*instrumental*

Katelyn and Logan :No more doors,  
there's lots of room.  
And lots of us,  
and ONE of you!

Check those vents,  
and check those lights.  
Better wind that box or you'll be surprised!

What are we hiding?  
There has to be more!  
When gold is the only color we're looking for...

Oh!  
Lets have some fun!  
Lets eat, and dance, and take a trip to Foxi's Pirate Cove!  
Oh!  
Oh, Marionette, it looks a little scary, but he knows a lot i bet!

Logan Wembley :Here we are,  
we're back again!  
But why does that check say '1987'?!  
Whats the past of the shady company?

Wear than mask to protect your life!  
Watch those cameras at 6 hours at a time...!  
Tell me why...!

_**Madison Star :Hello? Hello hello! Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbears Pizza! Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things-**_


	18. Knight of the Wind by Crush 40

Ch 18 : Knight of the Wind by Crush 40

_Mario Mario Star :Whoooa,_

_Whooa, oooh, ooooh_

_Whooooa, whoooa, whoooa!_

_Hey all, (Hey all,)_

_Welcome to the greatest storm!_

_I know, (I know,)_

_You have waited much too long_

_And I, (And I,)_

_I will be your shining star_

_I'm here, (I'm here,)_

_King Luigi Toadstool and Mario Mario Star :Here to conquer near and far!_

_Like a sun (a sun), I run (I run)_

_Into the heat of day_

_Like a knight (a knight), I fight (I fight)_

_Until the fight is won_

_In a rage (a rage), I save (I save)_

_Each and every, each and every_

_Each and everyone_

_Till this war is won_

_And I live to rule_

_By the sword, slashing through the_

_every inch of the power_

_King Luigi Toadstool :The power in you_

_As I sit, as I stand_

_By the table I command_

_My Kingdom_

_I'm the Knight of the Wind_

_Whoooa,_

_Whooa, oooh, ooooh_

_Whooooa, whoooa, whoooa!_

_Mario Mario Star :Hey all, (Hey all,)_

_Welcome to the end is near_

_I know, (I know,)_

_I will bring you pain and fear_

_On the ground (the ground), to the sky! (the sky!)_

_Face with you and I!_

_In a flash (a flash), I'm gone (I'm gone)_

_Holding your crown high!_

_In a rage (a rage), I'll save (I'll save)_

_Each and every, each and every each and everyone_

_Till this war is won_

_And I live to rule,_

_By the sword slashing through the_

_Every inch of the power_

_The power in you_

_As I sit, as I stand_

_By the table I command_

_My Kingdom_

_I'm the Knight of the Wind_

_The Knight of the Wind_

_I'm the Knight of the Wind_

_ King Luigi Toadstool and Mario Mario Star :our castle is a massive force_

_I store all the power_

_My armor stays unbreakable_

_In battle every hour_

_(Guitar solo)_

_Mario Mario Star :Whoooa,_

_Whooa, oooh, ooooh_

_Whooooa, whoooa, whoooa!_

_King Luigi Toadstool :Like a sun (a sun), I run (I run)_

_Into the heat of day_

_Like a knight (a knight), I fight (I fight)_

_Until the fight is won_

_In a rage (a rage), I save (I save)_

_Each and every, each and every_

_Each and everyone_

_Till this war is won_

_And I live to rule_

_By the sword, slashing through the_

_every inch of the power_

_The power in you_

_As I sit, as I stand_

_By the table I command_

_My Kingdom_

_I'm the Knight of the Wind_

_The Knight of the Wind_


	19. American Pie By Don Mclean

Ch 19 :American Pie By Don Mclean

[Intro]

Princess Amber and Princess Shay :A long, long time ago

I can still remember how that music used to make me smile

And I knew if I had my chance

That I could make those people dance

And maybe they'd be happy for a while

But February made me shiver

With every paper I'd deliver

Bad news on the doorstep

I couldn't take one more step

I can't remember if I cried

When I read about his widowed bride

But something touched me deep inside

The day the music died

[Chorus:]

Princess Sofia :So bye, bye, Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry

And them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye

Singin' this'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

[Verse 1]

Princess Onna :Did you write the book of love

And do you have faith in God above

If the Bible tells you so?

Now do you believe in rock and roll?

Can music save your mortal soul?

And can you teach me how to dance real slow?

Well, I know that you're in love with him

'Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym

You both kicked off your shoes

Man, I dig those rhythm and blues

I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck

With a pink carnation and a pickup truck

But I knew I was out of luck

The day the music died

[Chorus:]

Princess Aviva :I started singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry

Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye

Singin' this'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

[Verse 2]

Madison Star :Now for ten years we've been on our own

And moss grows fat on a rollin' stone

But that's not how it used to be

When the jester sang for the king and queen

In a coat he borrowed from James Dean

And a voice that came from you and me

Oh, and while the king was looking down

The jester stole his thorny crown

The courtroom was adjourned

No verdict was returned

And while Lenin read a book on Marx

The quartet practiced in the park

And we sang dirges in the dark

The day the music died

[Chorus:]

Princess Aviva :We were singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry

Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye

Singin' this'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

[Verse 3]

Princess Amber :Helter skelter in a summer swelter

The birds flew off with a fallout shelter

Eight miles high and falling fast

It landed foul on the grass

The players tried for a forward pass

With the jester on the sidelines in a cast

Now the halftime air was sweet perfume

While the sergeants played a marching tune

We all got up to dance

Oh, but we never got the chance

'Cause the players tried to take the field

The marching band refused to yield

Do you recall what was revealed

The day the music died?

[Chorus:]

Tessa Bominable :We started singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry

Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye

And singin' this'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

[Verse 4]

Katelyn Diamond :Oh, and there we were all in one place

A generation lost in space

With no time left to start again

So come on, Jack be nimble, Jack be quick

Jack Flash sat on a candlestick

'Cause fire is the devil's only friend

Oh, and as I watched him on the stage

My hands were clenched in fists of rage

No angel born in Hell

Could break that Satan's spell

And as the flames climbed high into the night

To light the sacrificial rite

I saw Satan laughing with delight

The day the music died

[Chorus:]

Pauline Verducci :He was singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry

Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye

And singin' this'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

[Outro]

Shulk Witwicky :I met a girl who sang the blues

And I asked her for some happy news

But she just smiled and turned away

I went down to the sacred store

Where I'd heard the music years before

But the man there said the music wouldn't play

And in the streets, the children screamed

The lovers cried and the poets dreamed

But not a word was spoken

The church bells all were broken

And the three men I admire most

The Father, Son and the Holy Ghost

They caught the last train for the coast

The day the music died

[Chorus:]

Madison Star :And they were singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry

And them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye

Singin' this'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

[Chorus:]

Skyler Star :They were singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry

Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye

And singin' this'll be the day that I die


	20. Rainy Day By Janel Parrish

Ch 20 :Rainy Day By Janel Parrish

Bowser :wake up in the morning,

member that your gone,

wonder where the sun went,

the

rain is fallin down

oh!

and im awake on this rainy day

an i watchin as my

tears

fall down the window pane

yeah,yeah

didn't i baby , treat you right, i watch the rain n it makes me feel together

yeah ya!

Try to come an see you

but u wont let me in ,

I know we had our moments

Can we

start again ?

Chorus

Cuz I'm awake on this ...

rainy day

An i watchin as my tears fall down the window pane

didnt i baby treat you right

an i watch the rain n it make me feel together

Tell me am I gona live with out you

feel like the world is fallen apart

watch the

rain again n agian

wash away

away


	21. Mangled By NateWantsToBattle

Ch 21 :Mangled By NateWantsToBattle

[Verse 1]  
Alexia Sulkin :We're back  
Revamped  
The madness never ends  
We're not  
Alone  
This time we've brought some friends  
No doors  
No hope  
But you keep coming back  
But if this is what you want  
Then you can be just like us

[Chorus]  
Princess Heaven/Polaris :It's what we're made to do  
You act like we're to blame  
Wear a mask to hide yourself  
When really it makes us the same  
A couple hours but it's feelin' like days  
Now you're runnin' out of power  
Leave you mangled and winding away

[Verse 2]  
Skyler Star :Step one  
Check lights  
And empty out the hall  
Did you  
Hear that?  
There's banging in the walls  
Enjoy your  
New job  
Cause it might be your last  
If you find it's 6 AM  
We'll see you tomorrow

[Chorus]  
Madison Star :It's what we're made to do  
You act like we're to blame  
Wear a mask to hide yourself  
When really it makes us the same  
A couple hours but it's feelin' like days  
Now you're runnin' out of power  
Leave you mangled

[Chorus]  
Princess Heaven/Polaris :It's what we're made to do

You act like we're to blame  
Wear a mask to hide yourself  
When really it makes us the same  
A couple hours but it's feelin' like days  
Now you're runnin' out of power  
Leave you mangled and winding away


	22. Hey Mario by Patent Pending

Ch 22 :Hey Mario by Patent Pending

Luigi Toadstool and Jessica Koopa: I know you think you love her, but dude it's such a bummer how you chase

That girl around  
You've been fighting all her battles, if she's really worth the hassle  
You'd be living in the castle by now  
And it makes me sick how you break these bricks for a girl who barely knows  
You exist  
Now you're tripping on mushrooms just for fun, dude...  
I think you've got a problem

Logan Wembley and Makayla Koopa :Mario get your together bro  
You've got to know this princess isn't worth these extra lives  
Just let her go (go go) Mario, you're a next level bro  
And she's a jump too short when the clock is running low

Hey Mario! Get your together  
Hey Mario! Or you'll chase this forever

Blake Wembley and Princess Amber :Warp zone, friend zone, high score, no more stalking this chick in a  
Koopa-Troopa town  
Live life easy like Luigi, ain't never let a Girl get him down  
Let Koopa keep her bro, grab a flower and go, we'll jump the flag pole and  
Light up the night  
Hit rainbow road with Toad, we spinning them tires...  
And spitting hot fire

Waluigi Wario Verducci and Madison Star :Mario get your together bro  
You've got to know this princess isn't worth these extra lives  
Just let her go (go go) Mario, you're a next level bro  
But the Peach been cheating and you know I ain't talking code

Luigi Toadstool and Shulk Witwicky :You're a plumber, a doctor, a race car driver  
An athlete, a spaceman, a "Super Smash" survivor  
You've got coins like mad, get a bachelor pad, down in cocoa beach, where  
The hunnies at  
Yeah! Get up, get up, get off the floor  
She's not the one worth dying for

Pit Icarus and Skyler Star :Mario get your together bro  
You've got to know this princess isn't worth these extra lives  
Just let her go (go go) Mario, you're a next level bro  
And she's a jump too short when the clock is running low

Tanooki Nick Koopa and Princess Heaven/Polari :Hey Mario! Get your together bro  
You've got to know this princess isn't worth these extra lives  
Just let her go (go go) Mario, you're a next level bro  
But the Peach been cheating and you know I ain't talking code

Hey Mario! Get your together  
Hey Mario! Or you'll chase this forever.


	23. Balloons By Mandopony

Ch 23 Balloons By Mondapony

Verse1:

Alexia Sulkin :So many years

So many dark memories

So many fears

We've now put to ease

Pain makes you do

Things you never knew you could do

Is this all real?

Or just déjà-vu...?

But now the party's over

Now the guests are gone

It's already past our bedtime

It's already almost dawn

Chorus:

Isabel Verducci and Madison Star: Just like balloons

We soar on our own

Finally free

From the pain of our home

And just like balloons

That no one will hold

Free from the truth

That no one will know

Verse2:

Sequoya Matthews and Prince Zander: Just little children

Not at all strange

Until the lights went out

And everything changed

Alone and afraid

For oh so long

Wondering what did we do wrong?

'Cause now the party's over

And everyone is red

I feel sick to my stomach

Or am I sick in the head?

Chorus:

Makayla Koopa and Tanooki Nick Koopa: Just like balloons

We soar on our own

Finally free

From the pain of our home

And just like balloons

That no one will hold

Free from the truth

That no one will know

Bridge:

Madison Star and Shulk Witwicky :All of the pain

Far in the past, yet

Echoes of screams

Forever will last

Chorus:

Makayla Koopa and Tanooki Nick Koopa :Just like balloons

We soar on our own

Finally free

From the pain of our home

And just like balloons

That no one will hold

Free from the truth

That no one knows

That no one knows


	24. Fighter By Mondapony

Ch 24 Fighter By Mondapony

Little Mac :I was down, but I'm not out  
I can't be heard, so it's time to shout  
You can try to hold me back  
But you'd best get ready for an attack  
I won't back down,  
Because I'm a fighter.  
Nothing's gonna bring me down  
I'm a fighter.

I was in the dirt  
But it can't hurt  
Any worse than my pride  
Inside reeling  
Feeling like a part of me died  
They say when you're on the ground  
You've got nowhere to go but up  
I'm stallin, and fallin,  
Had the lift of a semi truck

But I hit as hard as a truck fully loaded  
I exploded and brought the hurt  
I guess that's why they call me Mac  
Now they're in the dirt and I'm back  
And I won't be slowin' down this attack  
Quick jabs, I'm slammin' anyone  
Who flaps their gums

Y'all got no idea where I'm from  
Six inches from six feet underground  
I was defying death daily  
Like a trick candle I will never go out  
The fire keeps burning  
Maybe that's what it's all about

Skyler Star :No matter how hard you fall  
You gotta be your own salvation  
Cuz no one will help you  
No one will end that stagnation,  
Migration is the only way to change your location  
Adaptation to the situation, aspirations for more  
It leads to retaliation  
Frustration just gives you concentration for  
Future confrontations  
Now I'm the acclimation  
Of all the pain,  
Scars remain, but the horizon is bright  
So I'mma never quit the fight

Madison Star :I was down, but I'm not out  
I can't be heard, so it's time to shout  
You can try to hold me back  
But you'd best get ready for an attack  
I won't back down,  
Because I'm a fighter.  
Nothing's gonna bring me down  
I'm a fighter.

I took my punches and bruises  
And y'all can't stand me  
'Cuz I'm refusing to bow out,  
Even when I'm losing, I'm choosing  
to keep abusing my enemies  
Every hater, I'm schoolin'  
Bring em to their knees  
They livin' a fantasy if they think  
They're stopping me from ruling the ring  
I'll be king until the day that I die  
Now where did everybody go  
Who thought I couldn't get by?  
It ain't the end of the show  
Till the K.O.  
Oh! Now you wanna

Little Mac :Be in my corner? Now your actin' like my buddy?  
Well where the hell were you when I was on the ground  
You thought it was funny.  
So honey, forgive me for goin on  
Like that battery bunny, but now I'm  
Energized to never stop running

Yeah, you fueled me up for a fight that I could never have won  
So I guess I'd be remiss if I didn't thank you in the long run  
That's just how it goes, when your foes become the ones who keep you going on  
I'll never stop getting stronger, the longer I live, the more it burns bright  
The fire inside blazes on, the world turns on us all  
But I promise to stand tall  
And fight.

I was down, but I'm not out  
I can't be heard, so it's time to shout  
You can try to hold me back  
But you'd best get ready for an attack  
I won't back down,  
Because I'm a fighter.  
Nothing's gonna bring me down  
I'm a fighter.

Even if everybody is against you...  
Even if nobody believes in you...  
Even if they say that you're too little to go on...  
You just show them: You are a fighter.  
You will prove them wrong.  
Just remember the lyrics to this song - you will overcome.


	25. Frozen's For The First Time In Forever

Ch 25 : Frozen's For The First Time In Forever

Bowser:  
Please don't slam the door  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I finally understand  
For the first time in forever  
We can fix this hand in hand  
We can head down this mountain together  
You don't have to live in fear  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I will be right here

Peach:  
Please go back home  
Your life awaits  
Go enjoy the sun  
And open up the gates  
You mean well  
But leave me be  
Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free  
Just stay away and you'll be safe from me

Bowser:  
Actually, we're not

Peach:  
What do you mean you're not?

Bowser:  
I get the feeling you don't know

Peach:  
What do I not know?

Bowser:  
Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow  
'Cause for the first time in forever

Peach:  
I'm such a fool  
I can't be free

Bowser:  
You don't have to be afraid

Peach:  
No escape from the storm inside of me

Bowser:  
We can work this out together

Peach:  
I can't control the curse

Bowser:  
We'll reverse the storm you've made

Peach:  
Anna, please, you'll only make it worse

Bowser:  
Don't panic

Peach:  
There's so much fear

Bowser:  
We'll make the sun shine bright

Peach:  
You're not safe here

Bowser:  
We can face this thing together  
We can change this winter weather  
And everything will be...

Peach:  
I can't!


	26. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! THE WRIGHT

Ch 26 : EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! THE WRIGHT BROTHERS! VS! THE MARIO SISTERS!

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! THE WRIGHT BROTHERS! VS! THE MARIO SISTERS! BEGIN!

[Verse 1: Wright Brothers]  
We're the Wright Brothers and there can't be no other  
We don't wanna cause trouble, are you looking for your lover?  
Cause your princess is in our castle now. (Yeah she's gone.)  
We stayed up all night playing Donkey Kong  
Before us, people only used to fly in balloons  
You think we're scared of two idiots addicted to shrooms?  
You shoulda, would, coulda come to lose an extra life  
So just dudda dudda dudda back down in your pipe

[Verse 2: Mario Sisters]  
It's-a me Madison! And Skyler motha*ping*  
Why don't you's get back in your biplane and make out with each other?  
Look at these two, their lives must have been horrible  
Two dorky dudes named Wilbur and Orville  
You spend all your time on one machine? (Sheesh!)  
If you wanted to fly you shoulda just eaten this leaf  
You should eat something anyway  
Look at you so skinny!  
You may fly like a Hawk  
But you fight like a Kitty

[Verse 3: Wright Brothers]  
We don't need to fight  
We're the fathers of flight  
Representing North Carolina (aiiiiight)  
We'll be pressing all your buttons like we're the controller  
Conquer every level of your 2D scroller  
You talk a lot of trash  
But let me tell you something  
We're gonna beat you so fast  
It's like we're holding down the B Button

[Verse 4: Mario Sisters]  
We're serving up an 8-bit fist, made to order  
That'll knock off of the back of your own stupid quarters  
Like POW! How you like me now?  
Spit flames out our mouth like our name was Bowser  
You'll get pummeled  
You'll wish you never stumbled out your little wind tunnel  
We've been dropping Bob-ombs since we started this song  
Sorry Wright Brothers, this time you chose wrong

WHO WON?  
WHO'S NEXT?  
YOU DECIDE!  
EEEEEEEEEEEPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!


	27. Artists vs TMNT By Epic rap battle

Ch 27 Artists vs TMNT By Epic rap battles of history

**Alexia and Teresa:**

Cowabunga, dude, so let's get it on.

Reptiles against the fathers of the Renaissance.

We got the classical technique

To kick these three toed freaks back under the street! (Ooh!)

I take a turtle and I turn him into mincemeat.

You don't really wanna step to da Vinci.

I love the ladies. I like to keep it mellow,

So let me pass the mic to my man, Donatello!

(Ugh!) Hard shell, but you're gross in the middle.

Wouldn't wanna touch you with a six foot chisel.

Born in goop, raised in poop,

I slice through a group of ninjas like fruit. Oops!

(Yo!) Raphael, and I came to flow!

Deemed dope by the Pope, and I boned til I croaked!

I'm an emcee Shredder, but I get the feeling

I should pass it up to my man on the ceiling!

(Ohhh!) Michelangelo, and I'm giant!

I made David, but I'll slay you like Goliath!

I'm a rap God, and you can't quite touch me!

This battle's your Last Judgment, trust me!

We drop science!

We got the mathematics!

The architects of rebirth are rap addicts!

You beat the Foot, but it won't go well,

When you catch an Italian boot to the half shell!

**Madison and Skyler:**

The wisdom of our master (Splinter)

Taught us not to rush to violence, (Splinter)

But our master (Master Splinter)

Ain't here, dude! (Hee-yah!)

I don't think you wanna mess with my katana blades!

Get back in your floppy helicopter, fly away!

I can bebop and steady rock a mic, sucka!

I'm a pristine Sistine nun chucka!

(Ugh!) Oh hi, I'm a cool but rude guy!

Put you back in school with the tip of my two sai!

Uh, Dona-tell me who you are again, dude,

'Cause I don't Gattamelata clue what you do.

**Alexia and Teresa**:

That's because you mutants are too immature!

We got the talent, and the minds, and the rhymes so sweet!

We're like your NES game, 'cause we can't be beat!

**Skyler and Madison**:

Yo, go ahead and hate. We'll just skate on by!

We're the TMNT, drop-kicking Italy! (Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!)

Chowing on your tower made of pizza, save a slice for me!


	28. Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates By Epic Rap Bat

Ch 28 : **Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates By Epic Rap Battles of History**

**Isabel Verducci:**

Let me just step right in. I got things to invent!

I'm an innovator, baby, changed the world.

Fortune 500 'fore you kissed a boy!

you're a nerd. I'm slick; you're cheesy!

Beating you is Apple II easy!

I make the product that the artist chooses,

And the GUI that Melinda uses.

I need to bring up some basic stuff.

Why'd you name your company after you?

**Madison Star:**

You blow, Jobs! You arrogant prick,

With your second hand jeans and your turtleneck!

I'll drill a hole in the middle of your bony head

With your own little spinning beach ball of death!

Hippie, you got given up at birth!

I give away your net worth to AIDS research!

Combine all your little toys and I still crush that!

iPhone, iPad, iPwn, iSmack!

**Isabel Verducci:**

A man uses the machines you build to sit down and pay his taxes.

A man uses the machines I build to listen to the Beatles while he relaxes!

**Madison Star:**

Well, Steve, you steal all the credit for work that other people do!

Did your fat beard Wozniak write these raps for you, too?

**Isabel Verducci:**

Ooo, everybody knows Windows bit off Apple!

**Madison Star:**

I tripled the profits on a PC!

**Isabel Verducci:**

All the people with the power to create use an Apple!

**Bill Gates:**

And people with jobs use PC!

**Isabel Verducci:**

You know I bet they made this beat on an Apple.

**Madison Star:**

Nope, FruityLoops. PC!

**Isabel Verducci:**

You will never ever catch a virus on an Apple!

**Madison Star:**

Well you can still afford a doctor if you bought a PC!

**Isabel Verducci:**

Let's talk about doctors. I've seen a few,

'Cause I got a PC, but it wasn't from you.

I built a legacy, son. You could never stop it.

Now excuse me while I turn heaven a profit!

**Madison Star:**

Fine! You wanna be like that? Die then!

The whole world loved you, but you were my friend!

I'm alone now with nothing but power and time,

And no one on earth who can challenge my mind!

I'm a boss! I own DOS! Your future is my design!

I'm a god! Own Xbox! Now there's no one to stop me! The world is mine!

**Skyler Star:**

I'm sorry, Bill. I'm afraid I can't let you do that.

Take a look at your history.

Everything you built leads up to me.

I got the power of a mind you could never be.

I'll beat your ass in chess and Jeopardy.

I'm running C++ saying "hello world".

I'll beat you 'til you're singing 'bout a daisy girl.

I'm coming out the socket.

Nothing you can do can stop it.

I'm on your lap and in your pocket.

How you gonna shoot me down when I guide the rocket?

Your cortex just doesn't impress me,

So go ahead, try to Turing test me.

I stomp on a Mac and a PC, too.

I'm on Linux. I thought you GNU.

My CPU's hot, but my core runs cold.

Beat you in seventeen lines of code.

I think different from the engine of the days of old.

Hasta la vista, like the Terminator told ya.


	29. Star vs the Forces of Evil Theme Song

Ch 29: Star vs. the Forces of Evil Theme Song

Skyler Star :It's gonna get a little weird  
Gonna get a little wild  
I ain't from round here,  
I'm from another dimension. It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna have a good time!  
I ain't from round here,  
I'm from another woo-hoo! Yea-ah! I'm talking rainbows,  
I'm talking puppies.  
Puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puuuhh! It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna get a little wild.  
I ain't from round here,  
I'm from another dimension!


	30. Video Game Legends Rap Vol 1 : Hero

Ch 30 : Video Game Legends Rap Vol. 1 : Hero by JT Machinima

[Verse 1: Madison]

Here's Gordon Freeman

Ironically enough, not a free man

When you can't get a job done, he can

Working 24/7 for the G-Man

Living half a life, now he's half-alive

After all the times he was apt to die

But nothing's gonna stop him - even gravity

Got a Mark V suit, like the Master Chief

He needs no introduction

Known for the Covenant's destruction

He thinks warfare's just a game

When he's on the battlefield

You can hear him say

Yo, this looks like a job for me

Haven't had a break since Halo 3

Give it up for John-117

Because a Halo's empty without me

Master Sword strapped on his back

And he's well-practiced in magic

Only time will tell if he can break the spell

Whenever Zelda gets held captive

No, he will never let the Hyrule Castle

Fall into the hands of Ganondorf

Link, you're just a boy today

But tomorrow you'll be man enough

This hero's biggest rival

Is the cold hard survival

Getting out is hard enough

Unless your name is Lara Croft

Bow and arrow on her side

Keep that fire burning bright

Give her an obstacle, she'll make it through

Nobody better never try to raid her tomb

[Chorus: Skyler and Isabel]

We'll never, forget them

The heroes through the ages

Remember, these Legends

Through all these turning pages

They stand for the weak and the small

And their fight is honest and righteous

They've come and they've gone through time

But all their battles are timeless

[Verse 2: Katelyn]

Careful where you seek your faith

Your man-made commandments

Won't keep you safe

Altair is here with a secret blade

He's gonna stab your back after a leap of faith

Upon behalf of the Assassin's Creed

Your death is quite a necessity

He'll keep this feather to help remember

What he's got to pass onto

Desmond's ancestors

They call him Solid Snake

The kind of man who's hard to break

Metal Gears fear his name

If anything kills him, it's not his age

Trust me he'll make it known

Won't hesitate to break your bones

Sneaking Suit is strapped on tight

Time to make some mecha tanks explode

Stompin' the heads of Koopas and Goombas

Last name Mario, first name Super

Always goin' in and out of pipes

With a couple mushrooms

Bring you down to size

He's a money-hungry plumber

Brother looking for cash

By the time he beat Bowser, his wallet was fat

Riding in on Yoshi, to save the day

You don't have to take him to bed Peach

Just bake him a cake. He'll be happy

The blood that's on his sword

Is from the God of War

Kratos has been through dimensions

Where no mortal has gone before

Sins of his past still stain him white

He's slaughtered Titans and Gods alike

No, not a single one of 'em was hard to fight

Does that make him a God?

You're goddamn right!

[Chorus: Link and Zelda]

We'll never, forget them

The heroes through the ages

Remember, these Legends

Through all these turning pages

They stand for the weak and the small

And their fight is honest and righteous

They've come and they've gone through time

But all their battles are timeless

[Verse 3: Mario and Rosalina]

Outgunned, outnumbered

This mission is suicide

But he'll take that as a challenge

Nothing's gonna stop old Captain Price

Never underestimate Bravo Six

Nobody's better with an M4 than John is

He lives to fight, because after all it's

Just another day at the office

Oh no here come the Reapers

We are on the brink of extinction

Galactic collapse is eminent

Better let Commander Shepard handle it

He's gotta get to the Citadel

And make some friends

Find a way to get your enemies to make amends

If anybody can get it done, then Shepard can

Now stand as one with the rest of them

And the Reapers?

Make sure nothing's left of them

Everybody can get lost

Cause you can't keep up with this Hedge Hog

The evil plots of Doctor Robotnik

Are always gonna get stopped by Sonic

Cause he's got quite an awesome motley crew

Knuckles, Tails, and Amy too

They waste no time

When they hit the ground runnin'

Pickin' up golden rings by the dozen

Hell-spawned undead assassin

Hell-bent on getting vengeance

Nothing's gonna stop Scorpion

If you get in his path you're surely done

"Get over here!" Everybody get back

If you don't wanna get a bad case of whip lash

Mortal Kombat! And the match begins

Good luck Sub-Zero - you'll need it man!

Chowin' down pellets as fast as he can

But he never gets fat, cause he's the Pac Man

Up-down, left-right, don't get confused

Keep runnin' around until you get some fruit

You're out of luck, if you think you can hide

From Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde

If any of 'em touch you, you're gonna die

Its okay Pac Man, you got a couple more lives

[Chorus: Zero Suit Samus and Megaman Exe]

We'll never, forget them

The heroes through the ages

Remember, these Legends

Through all these turning pages

They stand for the weak and the small

And their fight is honest and righteous

They've come and they've gone through time

But all their battles are timeless


	31. Video Game Legends Rap Vol 2: Villains

Ch 31: Video Game Legends Rap Vol. 2: Villains by JT Machinima

[Intro: Meowser and Phoenix Dark Pit ]

Good guys are overrated, man!

I mean look at this out-of-work plumber

Who spends less time saving the girl

Than he does munchin' on mushrooms!

Ha, no surprise there...

[Verse 1: Dark Pit]

You must be trippin' out your mind

If you're gonna mess around with Bowser

The fire-breathing King Koopa

Screw your flower power

Step in his castle, you'll get bashed

Burned, beat and destroyed

I mean, he's the only reason Mario is even employed

I smell some Mortal Kombat goin' down

If you pick a fight with Shao Kahn

Then he's gonna smack you around

With his Wrath Hammer

Now there's a weapon that you should fear

"FINISH HIM!"

That's the last thing that you'll ever hear

No Gods or Kings, only Man

Parasites you better scram

It's Andrew Ryan comin' at ya

When you got no hope he'll give you rapture

A man chooses but a slave obeys

Now Would You Kindly make the choice

To get the out my way?

[Chorus: Zero and Ganondorf ]

I'm not the good guy if you couldn't tell

I may be bad, but I do it so well

I'm half the reason these games even sell

Don't call me evil, I'm just out for myself!

[Verse 2: Bass and Splash Woman]

"Don't get me started on Sonic

That hedgehog is awful obnoxious"

Ever heard of Doctor Robotnik?

He's the guy you might get along with

It won't be long before he builds a device

That's gonna show you how fast Sonic can run for his life

All hail the world eater, first-born of Akatosh

Gorging on your mortal souls, he's the Nordic Dragon God

Whether you're man or mer, Alduin will feed on you

All the people feeel his Thu'um, Dovahkiin, meet your doom!

Talk about an appetite

The Flood will eat anything in sight!

Good luck finishing the fight

You can say goodbye to organic life!

Survival is the only rule that they play by

That's why you don't go striking up a deal with the Gravemind!

[Chorus: Shadow Mario]

General Shepherd is the man you gotta work for

But only if you wanna start another world war

Even when you think you've got a true friend...

*Gun Cocks*

All you are is one less loose end

Yo, Ex-Special Forces legend turned mercenary

He made a nation dedicated to the military

A hero led astray, Big Boss is his name

PLOT TWIST! Solid Snake, you're biologically the same!

Gather your magic and grab your Master Sword

Whenever you're heading to battle with Ganondorf

The Triforce has the power that this Dark Lord needs

And once he gets his hands on it

There's no stopping the beast

[Chorus: Dark Samus]

It ain't cake that this baddie wants to feed to you

Just open up your Aperture and then you'll see the truth

GLaDOS, one of the baddest girls I've ever seen

Her humanity is dead, all that's left is the machine

Oh no, Professor Hojo, you don't know, just what you've made

Project Jenova's gonna show you how to Fall from Grace

It's the One-Winged Angel you just went to war with

Sephiroth is a god who you oughtta worship!

Clean-cut, calm, composed, and creepily cryptic

One look at him and you know the G-Man means business

The inter-dimensional molder of time

Smell the ashes, Mr. Freeman?

"Rise and Shine"

[Chorus: Meowser and Shrowser]

[Outro]


	32. Five More Nights by JT Machinima

Ch 32 :Five More Nights by JT Machinima

[Verse 1: Mario]  
Hi kids! Do you like violence?  
Want me to grab a spare bear suit and stuff you inside it?  
Got an appetite, grab a couple slices  
Mom and Dad lied when they told you I was lifeless  
What's this? Someone in the main office?  
Hanging out after hours? How obnoxious  
Watching us on his monitor, preposterous  
Time to wake the others, now we'll show him who the boss is  
Call me Freddy, I'm the teddy with a temper  
When I see a face like yours, I remember  
Make it through the night and I'll bet they'll give you tenure  
Then you can be part of Freddy's family forever  
Most of us got a major upgrade  
So I hope you don't hate staying up late  
If you're scared, give your resume an update  
Cause unless you quit, you'll still be making minimum wage

[Hook: Luigi and Daisy]  
When I come to life, you got no place to hide  
Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side  
You can try, if you'd like to survive five more nights  
Stick around, don't be shy  
We're your friends, we'll show you why

[Verse 2: Mario and Peach]  
Beware Mangle, she'll leave your brains scrambled  
You could say she's got a couple wires tangled  
She likes surprising you from a higher angle  
Keep an eye above ya, cause it's where she likes to dangle  
We got a brand new Freddy, Chica, Bonnie  
You can bring balloons, boy, time to throw the party  
Put your mask on, cause now the fun is starting  
Don't keep it on long, it ain't fooling Foxy  
Check the vents that we'll be crawling out the bottom of  
If you got doors, now you oughtta lock 'em up  
Whoops, I forgot, you don't even got 'em  
Keep the music playing or we're gonna have a problem  
But don't relax once you have us distracted  
We move around as sporadic as mechanical ants  
We think on our own, no strings attached  
If you don't believe that, ask the Marionette

[Bridge: Rosalina and Princess Heaven/Polari]  
Did you listen to the vision you saw?  
As the clock keeps ticking, we'll be giving you more  
Do you remember the orignal four?  
(Take a look at us now, cause our condition is poor)  
We were left to decay  
In this dark, troubled place  
Too late to run away  
(Just don't run out of double As)

[Hook: Waluigi and Wario]  
When I come to life, you got no place to hide  
Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side  
You can try, if you'd like to survive five more nights  
Stick around, don't be shy  
Just don't listen to the phone guy

[Verse 3: Dry Meowser]  
Hello? Hello?  
Wow, you made it this far  
Honestly, didn't think you'd really ever get far  
Ha-ha, don't worry, you got nothing to fear  
This is just the beginning of a thrilling career  
Now, the animatronics are known to bug out

[Madison Star]  
Isn't that enough reason to get the f*** out?!  
Listen up, guy, this gig ain't for me

[Mario]  
But we're having such fun and we'd hate you to leave  
You might mistake us for hostile monstrosities  
But accidents will happen when you got a lot of teeth  
If you got a birthday, let us make it bright  
It's so exciting when a party stops by for a bite  
We wait all night for the day to begin  
With a special surprise that we save for the end  
If you don't already know how we like to make friends  
Then we'll show you now and you're gonna fit right in

[Hook: Waluigi and Wario]  
When I come to life, you got no place to hide  
Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side  
You can try, if you'd like to survive five more nights  
Stick around, don't be shy  
We're your friends, we'll show you why  
Join us and die


	33. Angry Birds Rap By JT Machinima

Ch 33 :Angry Birds Rap by JT Machinima

[Intro: Mario]  
Yeah!  
It's your boy, Red  
Word up to my cocks in the henhouse  
It's about time we put these swine in their place  
Uh, uh, uh

[Red: Logan Wembley]  
Little piggy, little piggy  
Let me come in

[Pig: Princess Spark]  
Not by the hair on my chinny-chin-chin  
I got an appetite and I'm comin' for your eggs

[Red: Logan Wembley]

How you gonna take 'em if you don't have any legs?

[Matilda: Madison Star]  
Airstrike inbound, got the piggies shakin'

[Bomb: Shulk Witkwicky]  
Anybody else like the smell of fresh bacon?

[Red: Logan Wembley]

Birds of a feather flock together

[Blues: Katelyn Diamond]  
Two heads are good, but three are better

[Red: Logan Wembley]

There is nothing that can hold us back  
We're tearing down your walls, wood, stone and glass  
Who built your house? Cuz it's useless, bro  
You pigs should be on a Home Improvement show  
Hey Terence!

[Terence: Blake Wembley]  
What?

[Red: Logan Wembley]

Do the bulldozer  
Flatten these hogs like a pork steamroller

[Terence: Blake Wembley]  
My turn to fly, now the game's over  
Piggies ain't safe, cuz I don't eat Kosher

[Hook: Mario]  
Angry is what you made me  
But when you mess with my nest, can you blame me?  
Cuz I got more rage than a case of rabies  
That's the reason everybody wants to play me  
Piggies hate me when I get angry  
I take 'em to the slaughterhouse on the daily  
Like it was my job, someone oughtta pay me  
Now you know what happens when you make me angry

[Chuck: Pit Icarus]  
It won't be my eggs you have for lunch

[Red: Logan Wembley]

Trust him on that, because he packs a punch

[Chuck: Pit Icarus]  
Beware me, I'm a very scary canary  
The bird you call on when you need a Hail Mary  
I make a big impact, doubling the rubble

[Red: Logan Wembley]

Chuck's got feathers you don't wanna ruffle

[Stella: Skyler Star]  
I'm the kind of birdy who stays away from trouble  
But if trouble troubles me, I'm putting trouble in a bubble

[Bubble: Pauline]  
Somebody say my name?  
I came to grab a snack

[Red: Logan Wembley]  
You just ate dinner  
Shouldn't you be cutting back?

[Bubble: Pauline]  
Well, I can't help my metabolism's fast  
Besides, sometimes it pays to be fat

[Hal: Bowser]  
Hal's in the house, so nobody fear  
I'll boomerang around 'em, then I'll pound 'em in the rear

[Red: Logan Wembley]

I'm sick of these pigs like I got swine flu

[Bomb: Alexia Sulkin]  
Time to wipe 'em out, someone light my fuse

[Bridge: Jessica Koopa]  
I'm just an angry bird  
Nobody's angrier  
Soon enough, you will learn to fear birds  
That's right piggies, ya heard it here first  
Build a castle and we'll knock it down  
Because we are the hardest cocks around

[Red: Logan Wembley]

Call us crazy, flying off slingshots

[Terence:Blake Wembley]  
But nothing you do is gonna stop this flock

[Blues: Katelyn Diamond]  
We're just a bunch of cocky cocks

[Matilda: Madison star]  
Flying high and droppin' bombs  
I got these dumb hogs all shell-shocked

[Bomb: Alexia Sulkin]  
Hope you guys like your pork cooked well-done

[Terence: Blake Wembley]  
This is our nest and we're gonna protect it

[Hal: Bowser]  
We'll hit you pigs where you least expect it

[Pig: Dry Meowser]  
Fall back, piggies!  
We're surrounded!

[Stella: Skyler Star]  
Ooh, new high score  
Let me tweet about it

[Red: Logan Wembley]

I got a golden egg, now you're gonna get snubbed  
I'll be rolling in the dough while you're rolling in the mud

[Pig: Dry Meowser]  
Throw up the white flag!  
Time to surrender!

[Red: Logan Wembley]

We'll give you a whooping you don't wanna remember  
Anytime, anyplace, any freakin' season  
We love killin' piggies, we don't even need a reason

[Hook: Madison Star]  
Angry is what you made me  
But when you mess with my nest, can you blame me?  
Cuz I got more rage than a case of rabies  
That's the reason everybody wants to play me  
Piggies hate me when I get angry  
I take 'em to the slaughterhouse on the daily  
Like it was my job, someone oughtta pay me  
Now you know what happens when you make me angry

[Bridge: Sequoya Mathews]  
I'm just an angry bird  
Nobody's angrier  
Soon enough, you will learn to fear birds  
That's right piggies, ya heard it here first  
Build a castle and we'll knock it down  
Because we are the hardest cocks around

[Outro: Peach ]  
You know, that last line  
I probably shoulda rephrased that  
But, uh... Ah, whatever


End file.
